Derniers Espoirs
by Basilisk's Fang
Summary: Que voit un Pion dans un miroir alors qu'il s'apprête à affronter un Roi. Les derniers instants d'un soldat et ses espoirs avant que sa destinée ne s'enclenche.


_DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède en aucun cas Harry Potter et ne reçoit aucun argent en échange de cette fic. Celle-ci n'est pas soumis à des fins commerciales. Merci_

_Apprécié...  
_

* * *

**DERNIERS ESPOIRS**

La pièce était sombre car aucune torche n'était suspendue au mur. La poussière s'était accumulée, laissant voir les rares allées et venues des rats et autres bestioles. Seulement aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui ce n'était non pas un rongeur qui s'était aventuré dans la pièce et non plus une de ses créatures aux longues oreilles et aux yeux globuleux. Non. C'était un homme. Il n'était pas bien grand, plutôt petit dirait-on. Ses robes noires comme l'encre glissèrent juste au-dessus du sol, laissant derrière eux les traces de ses pas. On pouvait apercevoir un bout de bois dans ses mains maigres, probablement comme tout son corps d'ailleurs, et d'une pâleur mortelle. C'était un sorcier certains auraient murmurés, mais cela nous aurait-il vraiment surpris? Dans cet endroit, qui d'autre qu'un magicien aurait pu s'y aventurer. Ses cheveux arboraient la même couleur que ses robes et s'éparpillaient dans tout les sens, ne laissant aucunement place à une organisation quelconque.

Il s'avança encore et ce jusqu'à rejoindre un miroir. Oui un miroir. Ce miroir devait bien faire deux fois sa taille et dont la bordure dorée s'agrémente d'une inscription en latin _« riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ertnomenej ». _L'homme y appose son regard d'émeraude; ce vert si intense qu'il vous donne l'impression de connaître vos désirs et vos pensées les plus profondes. Mais aujourd'hui, ces yeux qui semblent tout voir, ne peuvent apercevoir ce qu'il souhaiterait le plus. Et il le vit. Ce désir qui vit encore dans son cœur et ce probablement jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte ou qu'on ne le lui offre. Il s'y voit, le sorcier, mais il n'est pas seul et il est beaucoup plus beau; avec un peu plus de chair et de muscles sur les os, sans ses cernes sous les yeux et sans cette affreuse cicatrice sur son front. Et ce sourire qu'il s'envoi à lui-même est éblouissant, l'un des témoignages de son bonheur immense. À ses côtés se dresse une famille, des versions miniatures de lui et son amour. Et bien entendu elle est là, plus éblouissante que jamais dans cette robe qu'elle portait au bal l'an dernier.

Celui qui regarde sourit à son tour, mais lui c'est de tristesse car il aimerait tant voir cette vision s'accomplir. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble, mais il ne doit pas s'y laisser aller car au-dehors, ils ont besoin de lui. Il n'est là, encore, que pour très peu de temps. Le temps est bientôt venu de jouer ce pour quoi il naquit. Un pion entre les mains d'un joueur indécis tandis que son adversaire vient de faire apparaître son roi. Il apprécie donc ce moment encore et encore, souhaitant ardemment pour qu'il survive à cette partie, dans l'espérance qu'il n'y en aurait pas une nouvelle.

Les parois ne peuvent plus retenir les cris. Douleur, haine, amour, tristesse, désespoir, tout s'y mêle ne créant que cacophonie et assaillant ses sens. Comment s'y retrouver avec tout ce vacarme? Le sol tremble, signe que les tours sont en approche. Ces êtres immenses aux jambes plus larges que le tronc d'un grand arbre. Une lumière verte sous l'interstice de la porte et du plancher. Un signe de mort. Un pion est tombé, un autre remplace sa case jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne reste ou jusqu'à ce que la couronne d'un roi ne soit jetée à bas.

Le plafond s'effrite; il est temps de sortir. Seulement le sorcier ne bouge pas. Il savoure ces derniers instants. Et subitement les larmes qui menaçaient de faire surface s'écoulent sur ses joues creuses; un cri de mort, de rage, d'amertume et de tristesse s'échappe de sa gorge et de sa cellule. Il atteint même les plus frénétiques et tous s'immobilisent un instant pour bien entendre. Mais la pause est de courte durée, le joueur a bougé un pion.

Le sorcier essuya les larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas plus qu'un autre. Il agita sa baguette et dans la pierre se gravèrent quelques mots pour le prochain qui devrait affronter un roi. _Dans cette pièce demeurent les espoirs d'un soldat pour qu'un jour cette partie ait une fin. _

Et sans un mot, ni un autre regard, le sorcier tourne les talons; on vient de bouger son pion...

* * *

Inspiré d'une fic que j'ai lu _Facing One's Destiny _de Piuk. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

**EDVIN**


End file.
